The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning surfaces such as floors and the like, is more particularly directed to an apparatus for cleaning surfaces with an automatic water supply and drain system.
Cleaning systems that circulate and spray liquids are widely used for cleaning carpets, upholstery, fabric, wall coverings and hard surfaces such as floors of concrete and ceramic tile, etc. In one such system, known as continuous flow cycling, a liquid cleaning solution is sprayed toward the surface being cleaned. A vacuum source simultaneously creates a high velocity air stream that draws the atomized liquid toward the surface, along the surface, or into the material in the case of carpeting, then upwardly away from the surface. This extracts soil, debris and other foreign materials along with the cleaning solution. A typical example of such cleaning systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,699, issued to Cho on May 2, 2000. Cho""s system includes a tank and a cleaning tool head that is coupled to the tank by a vacuum hose and by a liquid supply tubing. In operation a liquid cleaning solution is supplied through the liquid supply tubing to a lower row of nozzles of the cleaning tool head spray the liquid onto the surface to be cleaned through a chamber of the cleaning tool head. At the same time, a motor in the tank is operated to draw a vacuum through the vacuum hose that is in fluid communication with the chamber of the tool. However, in such a recycling manner, the liquid cleaning solution is reused within a period of time and therefore the cleaning result will be adversely affected if the cleaning liquid in the tank is not frequently replaced and the tank is not properly cleaned each time.
Another type of surface cleaning system not recycling the cleaning liquid will overcome the above mentioned shortcomings. U.S. Pat. No. 919,606, issued to Rocke et al. on Apr. 27, 1909 describes a central vacuum cleaning system having suction pipes and water supply pipes installed in a building structure and accessible at each floor of the building. A cleaning head having a brush, water passage and vacuum passage with a nozzle is provided to be connected to the water pipes and the suction pipes by means of a flexible water tubing and vacuum hose which extend from the cleaning head. In operation Rocke et al.""s central vacuum system having been started, a vacuum is created in the vacuum hose. When the valve of the water passage is opened, a stream of water is carried from the supply tubing to the brush to allow the operator to flush the floor or surface being cleaned at the same time to loosen the dirt by the usual scrubbing operation. When the dirt is loosened from the surface being cleaned and is thoroughly mixed with the water, the water is shut off and the vacuum nozzle is pressed down into close proximity with the surface or floor, in order to allow the water and dirt to be drawn through the vacuum passage into the central system. However, during Rocke et al.""s scrubbing operation to clean and loosen the dirt, most loosened particles and water cannot be drawn into the system because the vacuum nozzle is not pressed down into close proximity with the surface, and therefore the operation is not continuous and efficient. Additionally, the dirt mixed with the used water will be drawn into the central vacuum system which results in difficulty cleaning the dirt remaining in the vacuum pipes especially when the dirt is allowed to dry therein.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved surface cleaning apparatus which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for cleaning a surface, which is adapted for use with a liquid supply and drain system to achieve automatic liquid supply and drain during a surface cleaning operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for cleaning a surface having a single liquid passage alternately to supply fresh liquid for the cleaning and to remove the used liquid during a continuous cleaning and vacuuming operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for cleaning a surface is provided. The apparatus includes a cleaning head for applying a liquid onto the surface and cleaning same, and a vacuum head for removing a mixture of used liquid, air and particles from the surface under a vacuum action. A fan device is provided for generating the vacuum action of the vacuum head. Means are provided for separating the used liquid, air and particles from the mixture respectively, and containing the separated particles. A used liquid container is provided for containing a volume of the used liquid separated from the mixture. A single liquid passage which is adapted to be connected at a first end thereof to an external liquid supply and drain system has valve means at a second end thereof for establishing selective fluid communication of the single liquid passage with one of the cleaning head and the used liquid container. Thus, the liquid can be supplied to the cleaning head and the used liquid can be withdrawn from the used liquid container alternately through the single liquid passage
A liquid supply container is preferably provided for containing a volume of liquid and supplying the liquid to the cleaning head. The valve means of the single liquid passage are connected to both the liquid supply container and the used liquid container for selective fluid communication of the single liquid passage with one of the liquid supply container and the used liquid container, so that liquid can be supplied to the liquid supply container and the used liquid can be withdrawn from the used liquid container alternately through the single liquid passage in a controlled manner in order to assure a continuous cleaning and vacuuming operation.
A casing structure is preferably provided which has a open bottom and houses the cleaning head, vacuum head, the liquid supply container and the used liquid container, the separating means and the fan device. The cleaning head and the vacuum head are exposed at the open bottom to the surface being cleaned. The single liquid passage is preferably formed with a hollow section of a handle which is pivotally attached to the casing and has a hose extension so that the free end of the hose can be connected to a wall outlet of the external liquid supply and drain system while the apparatus is being used for cleaning an indoor surface such as floors and the like.
Sensors are preferably installed in the liquid supply container and the used liquid container for sensing the liquid level and are adapted to be electrically connected to the external liquid supply and drain system. Electrical conductors for delivering electric current to power the apparatus and for transmitting electrical signals from the apparatus to the external liquid and supply system are preferably incorporated with the hose which forms a section of the single liquid passage.
The apparatus of the present invention assures an efficient continuous cleaning and vacuuming operation and eliminates the need to manually supply and drain cleaning liquid such as water.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be better understood with reference to preferred embodiments of the invention described hereinafter.